Baby
by blackrosekiss999
Summary: aoshi and misao has broken up after a two year relationship. what happens when misao finds out that she is pregant with aoshi's kid!


Misao woke up that morning right before the sun. She turned to her right, her blue eyes peering at the clock on the black night stand. 6:00.she started to stretch when she felt aoshi next to her. She turned around to snuggle up next to him even closer. She wasn't surprised when he did the same. His strong long arm wrapped around her naked waist and he pulled the white linen over them even more. Misao was used to waking up after aoshi. She loved waking up next to him. His pretty green blue eyes were looking up at the ceiling. His raven hair was a mess but for some reason made him look even more irrisiable. She leaned over and kissed him on his creamy cheek. He turned to her and kissed her back. She watched as his left hand prushed her long bluish black hair from her face.

"Mmmm…aoshi.."

"Mmmm.'

Mmmm? That's it. Misao wasn't sure if she should get angry at him or leave it be. She didn't ponder it for long. Even after being with aoshi for more then two years, all he ever said after they'd slept together was mmmm. The first couple of nights had been fine. He at least had said a couple words but after that it was as if he thought he didn't have to say anything. That though, was where he was wrong. She wouldn't have mind an 'I love you misao', or 'you're the one misao' or something close to that. But she didn't care, just being next to him made her feel like nothing could go wrong.

"Misao,……we need to talk." He was looking at her now.

"okay." She replied softly. A smile on her soft face.

Aoshi just keep looking at her. His brain kept telling him it wasn't too late to back down. Aoshi didn't know what came over him. It had just come out, _we need to talk_. But now he could tell he had her attention. It wasn't that he was scared about telling her or how'd she'd feel. What concerned aoshi the most was himself. Since they had slept together last night, that meant they had no clothes on. Plus there were lots of shape object she could use to disman him.

"What is it aoshi?" her blue eyes were gleaming at him. He just kept looking at her. Misao was quickly thinking of things he would want to talk about. She couldn't help feel excited. She was literality sitting up now. She felt so good this morning. She just felt like it was going to get better and better. And she was always right on these things.

"Umm… misao. I think that umm…" this was the first time misao had heard aoshi struggle for words. He was always quick with words. And it made her smile even more.

"I think that…umm….?" Aoshi wasn't sure why he was having such a hard time saying it.

"Hurry up aoshi, I'm getting hungry." She was grinning at him

Aoshi figured it was now or never.

"misao, you know that I love you….i will always love you." He could tell the anticipation was getting her more excited. That wasn't good. It was like she thought he was going to ask her to marry him. God he hoped that wasn't what she was thinking.

Yes. Yes. Yes. I will marry you aoshi, I will. Misao could just feel it. Something was going to happen.

He took a look at the time and realized that yumi was coming soon. He had to get misao out of here.

"Misao."

"yes?" she couldn't keep herself from grinning. Her pearly teeth were starting to show.

This is it! This is it! Misao felt like she was in a Scooby do episode where they were about to unmask the villain. Well that was far from her situation but it was just as intense. She started crossing her fingers and mumbling silent wishes and hopes in her head.

Aoshi took one good look at misao. Yep, he was definitely making the right chose. Knowing that made the next words out of his mouth a breeze.

"Misao, we've been together for a while. More than I've ever been with anyone else."

Misao grinned at him. Keep going! Yes! Yes! Yes!

"And you mean a lot to me. I've told you things about me that I've never told anyone. Like about my parents…" misao felt sad more him when she saw his handsome face fall into a sad one. But when he started again, her sunshine smile came back.

"Misao, I think that we should...Umm…that we should umm…"

"It's okay aoshi, you can say it, take your time." she gave him a reassuring smile.

He looked at her like she was a bit insane, but he kept going.

"Misao, I think we should start…umm we should breeaa…we should break….up…."

As soon as her face dropped, aoshi knew that he should try to keep her happy.

"umm… you're really beautiful misao, you really are. I don't deserve you. Well I um think that we should see other people. I bit that guys hit on you all the."

"Why?" PAUSE!

WHAT THE HELL! Did he just break up with heme.! What abou….whhatt aabout getting married?

Misao could feel tears filling up to a deadly max in her eyes. And she almost choked on a sob that almost escaped from her throat. She started to sniffle.

"..I umm I ?"

"Why?" it came out more like a sob than a question which was not what misao wanted at all. I'm not going to cry, I'm not going to cry. Please god don't let me cry, I don't wanna cry in front of him. Misao could feel the tears running down her cheek. She didn't want to cry. She got up with the blanket and rushed to the closet, she locked the door and cried like she had never cried before.

The pain she felt was like nothing she had felt before. The aching and god how her head was starting to hurt.. but the worst part was that she couldn't stop crying. She heard aoshi knocking on the door, asking her if she was alright.

"Misao? Misao? Come on, please open the door. Let's talk." Aoshi felt stupid talking to a door because he knew she wouldn't answer him. Why had he slept with her last night? Why had he let her stay? Now he had to get her out of the closet before yumi came.

Yumi was misao's friend and… and aoshi was taking her to lunch. Now, he wasn't like that, one of those guys who cheated on their girlfriends with their best friends. It had been all a mistake. He had bumped into her at a book store and next thing he knew, they were talking, or better yet, she was talking, about misao. She'd told him stories about misao but not bad ones. Some of them misao had even shared with him. But at the end of the day, they had both come up with the same facts.

Misao was soft, especially in the heart. She was like a flower. And he was the kid who plucked her out the ground and left her in his pocket. Misao was sweet and never, well hardly got mad. Aoshi was the exact opposite of her. He had done too many stupid things in his past to forget. Every time he looked into those innocent blue eyes, he exactly felt bad for not telling her the whole truth about him. With yumi, he didn't have to worry about telling her, he knew she didn't care.

About to try to talk to misao, aoshi realized that she had stopped crying. Instead, he heard noises. Like….the rustsoling of clothes? "Misao, umm are you okay?"

"What are you doing?" Aoshi tired to hear as best as he could.


End file.
